The World DxD
by reinz08
Summary: Misaki Ryou atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Haseo, harus pindah kota dan berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Kota yang ditujunya adalah kota Kuoh. Di kota itu, tinggal banyak makhluk supranatural dan apakah Ryou akan terlibat dengan masalah mereka serta mengalami hal-hal yang berbahaya?


**The World DxD**

 **Summary : Misaki Ryou atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Haseo, harus pindah kota dan berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Kota yang ditujunya adalah kota Kuoh. Di kota itu, tinggal banyak makhluk supranatural dan apakah Ryou akan terlibat dengan masalah mereka serta mengalami hal-hal yang berbahaya?**

 **Pairing : Ryou(Haseo) x ?** **  
**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Romance, Humor, Demons, School, Harem**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD bukanlah milik saya, itu milik Ichie Ishibumi dan .hack bukanlah milik saya, itu milik CyberConnect2**

 **Warning : AU! Gaje! Mainstream!**

 **Chapter 01 : Awakening the Terror of Dead**

The World adalah sebuah game MMORPG yang terkenal dimasanya dulu. Insiden game paling mengerikan di The World adalah saat The World R:2. Yaitu insiden terjebaknya para player dan para player yang mengalami koma.

Haseo, adalah seorang player yang dikenal sebagai Terror of the Dead disana karena telah menjadi PK-K atau Player Killer-Killer. Dia menjadi begitu karena dia tengah mencari seorang player yang dikenal sebagai Tri-Edge.

Haseo memburunya karena mengira dia adalah orang yang menyebabkan temannya, Shino, mengalami koma. Setelah berjuang mencari-cari informasi yang ditemani oleh Atoli, seorang perempuan yang karakternya mirip Shino, serta Pi, Kuhn dan Yata yaitu admin di The World, Haseo akhirnya menemukan siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini.

Pelaku yang menyebabkan The World menjadi kacau karena para player terjebak di tubuh karakter game mereka dan tidak ada tombol log-out serta yang menyebabkan insiden koma para player itu yang diketahui disebabkan karena A.I.D.A, yaitu semacam virus yang mengacaukan sistem The World.

Virus itulah yang membuat player terkena koma jika bersentuhan dan karakternya mati karena virus itu. Haseo terkejut dan hanya bisa diam ketika melihat kalau pelakunya adalah sahabat dekatnya sendiri, yaitu Ovan. Ovan melakukannya untuk membangkitkan Aina, yaitu adiknya yang telah menjadi korban pertama dari insiden A.I.D.A itu.

Haseo yang sudah mendapatkan Final Form pun bertarung mati-matian dengan Ovan. Sampai mereka mengeluarkan Avatar mereka atau para penggunanya bisa disebut Epitaph. Haseo mengeluarkan Avatarnya yaitu Skeith, sedangkan Ovan mengeluarkan Avatarnya yaitu Corbenik.

Setelah bertarung dengan Avatar mereka habis-habisan, Haseo menjadi pemenangnya. Haseo pun membawa kembali Ovan setelah menyadarkannya. Adiknya, Aina, juga sudah kembali pulih dan begitu juga dengan Shino, teman lama Haseo, sudah kembali pulih dari komanya.

Ya, Haseo juga termasuk salah satu pahlawan The World. Masih ada pahlawan lainnya yaitu Tsukasa dan Azure Kite. Mereka adalah pahlawan The World yang sudah menyelamatkan dunia itu dari kekangan dan gangguan virus mematikan semacam A.I.D.A.

Saat ini Haseo atau bisa dipanggil Misaki Ryou, sedang mempersiapkan kepindahannya ke kota lain, yaitu kota Kuoh. Setelah itu, orang tuanya tiba-tiba ada pekerjaan mendadak di kota Kuoh.

Ryou mau tak mau harus menurut, karena kalau tidak… dia tidak diperbolehkan memainkan game lagi dan otomatis dia juga harus pindah sekolah. Jadi kedua orang tuanya sepakat untuk menyekolahkan Ryou ke SMA Kuoh.

Ya, teman-temannya Ryou merasa sedih akan itu, apalagi Atoli atau Kisaka Chigusa. Dia merasa kalau akan sepi tanpa Ryou, ya… mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Chigusa itu menyukai Ryou karena dulu pernah menyelamatkannya saat di The World.

"Baiklah. Kurasa ini sudah selesai semua. Badanku pegal sekali!"

Ryou meregangkan ototnya sebentar saat sudah selesai memasukkan semua barang-barang berat ke truk pengantar. Dia pindah pada hari ini, karena itulah dia mempersiapkan semua barang bawaannya hari ini.

"Ryou, sudah selesai?"

"Ah, sudah yah."

"Bagus, ayo kita segera berangkat ke stasiun dengan mobil."

"Ah ya. Ibu mana yah?"

"Ibumu… mungkin sebentar lagi akan kemari."

Saat mengatakan itu, terdengar suara wanita yang memanggil mereka.

"Ah, maafkan ibu ya? Ibu agak lama dalam berpakaian dan berdandan."

"Ya, kami paham akan itu. Ayo, cepat kita masuk ke mobil dan segera berangkat. Ryou, apa kau sudah memberitahu teman-temanmu?"

"Sudah yah tapi mereka tidak membalasnya, kurasa mereka sibuk."

Ayahnya hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar kata-kata itu dari putranya itu. Ryou memang sudah mengirimkan pesan ke teman-temannya kalau dia akan pindah, tapi pesannya tidak dibalas oleh mereka jadi dia merasa kalau mereka sedang sibuk akan sesuatu.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya masuk kedalam mobil dan truk barang yang ada di belakang mereka pun mengikuti mobil mereka yang saat ini sedang melaju menuju stasiun.

Ryou duduk di belakang sambil memandang keluar melalui jendela mobilnya itu dengan tatapan datar dan agak bosan. Pemandangan laut yang dia lihat sungguh tenang dan para burung yang terbang juga membuat suasananya menjadi semakin pas.

Sialnya, cuaca tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi hujan. Hujan yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ryou masih menatap bosan ke arah luar lewat jendela kaca mobilnya itu. Karena merasa bosan tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia pun mencoba untuk tidur.

1 jam kemudian…

"Ryou, bangun. Kita sudah sampai di stasiun."

"Heh? Oh… ya."

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya itu, Ryou pun bangun dari tidurnya yang lumayan pulas sampai-sampai air liurnya keluar. Mengetahui itu, dia pun menyekanya dan berusaha memperbaiki penampilannya sehabis tidur itu.

Dia lalu keluar dari mobil dan tak lupa dia mengambil barang-barang bawaannya yang ada di truk itu untuk dibawa masuk kedalam kereta. Saat mereka melangkah masuk kedalam stasiun, Ryou dapat melihat teman-temannya dari The World.

Yaitu Pi, Kuhn, Yata, Ovan, Aina, Shino dan Atoli. Itulah nama-nama karakter mereka di game. Ya, meski penampilan mereka berbeda dari karakter game mereka. Tapi nama mereka sebenarnya yaitu, Saeki Reiko atau Pi, Kasumi Tomonari atau Kuhn, Hino Takumi atau Yata, Indou Masato atau Ovan, Indou Aina atau Aina, Nanao Shino atau Shino, Kusaka Chigusa atau Atoli. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan ke Haseo atau Ryou.

Ryou pun membalas lambaian tangan mereka dan tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri mereka. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa tersenyum saja ketika melihat Ryou begitu.

"Hai teman-teman, tak kusangka kalau kalian datang kesini."

"Ya jelaslah, Ryou! Kami ini kan teman-temanmu!"

"Ya, itu benar Misaki-san. Setidaknya kami harus memberikan salam perpisahan kepadamu."

"Memang. Kita harus memberikan salah perpisahan agar kau tidak begitu rindu pada kami, Ryou-kun."

"Mereka benar, Ryou. Kami setidaknya harus melakukan ini, ya kan, Chigusa-san?"

"Ya! Kami semua hanya ingin agar Ryou-san tidak ingin melupakan kami nanti jika sudah pindah!"

"Hm, jaga diri saat disana ya, Ryou."

Ya, semua teman-temannya itu mau memberikan salam perpisahan kepadanya karena dia akan pindah ke kota Kuoh karena pekerjaan ayahnya itu.

Ryou hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika mendengar kata-kata itu dari mereka dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas kecil.

"Ryou, sudah waktunya. Ayo masuk ke kereta."

"Ah ya. Sampai jumpa teman-teman, kuharap kalian baik-baik saja tanpaku."

Teman-temannya mengangguk saat Ryou dan kedua orang tuanya melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Kereta pun mulai berjalan dan saat itu teman-temannya Ryou pun mengejar kereta itu sambil meneriakkkan sesuatu yang tidak didengar oleh Ryou meskipun begitu Ryou tahu dari ekspresi mereka dan tersenyum simpul saat mengetahuinya.

Ryou lalu melambaikan tangannya ke mereka sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak didengar oleh mereka. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum ketika melihat itu lalu keretanya menjadi semakin cepat dan mereka tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi.

Teman-temannya pun tidak terlihat lagi, Ryou yang mengetahui itu duduk di kursi keretanya yang tertera di tiketnya. Dia lalu melihat keluar lagi lewat jendela. Pandangan bosan tapi kemudian disertai senyuman menghiasi wajahnya iu.

Dia tersenyum senang karena tak disangka kalau teman-temannya ternyata datang dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya. Tak disangka, kalau alasan mereka tidak membalas pesannya adalah untuk mengejutkannya.

' _Dasar mereka. Tak kusangka kalau mereka berniat mengejutkanku…'_

Ya, itulah yang Ryou pikirkan saat mengetahui itu. Dia memikirkannya sambil tersenyum senang. Sejak dia memainkan The World R:2, kehidupannya benar-benar berubah. Dari yang tadinya menjadi sendirian, sekarang dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang menjadi temannya.

The World benar-benar mengubah hidupnya dan juga hidup teman-temannya. Dia berterima kasih kepada The World meskipun dia juga merasa kalau insiden dulu itu juga salahnya The World karena memiliki virus seperti A.I.D.A.

Ya, begitulah. Karena The World, hidupnya berubah dan tak dipungkiri kalau dia harus berterima kasih kepada game itu. Karena sudah mengingat kenangannya saat dia bermain The World, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur kembali karena perjalanan menuju Kuoh lumayan lama yaitu 5 jam.

Di alam mimpi…

 **[Kekuatan… kekuatanmu…]**

' _Hm? Apa… siapa yang berbicara?'_

 **[Kekuatan hebat… kekuatan penghancur… kekuatan yang masih terpendam…]**

' _Apa… maksudnya itu?'_

 **[Bangkitkan… bangkitkanlah… bangkitkan kekuatanmu…]**

' _Kekuatan… kekuatan apa? Ini bukan dunia fantasi! Ini juga bukan The World!'_

 **[Kekuatanmu yang dulu… bangkitkanlah… segeralah bangkit…]**

' _Apa maksudnya? Aku… tidak mengerti!'_

Dia lalu bangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan terengah-engah. Keringat benar-benar membasahi wajahnya.

' _Apa… itu tadi? Apa itu terjadi gara-gara A.I.D.A? Tidak-tidak, itu tidak mungkin.'_

Itulah yang dia pikirkan. Dia tidak mengerti… apa maksud dari mimpi itu. Apakah sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa The World lagi? Dia harap tidak karena dia lelah untuk mengurus itu.

Dia lalu berusaha untuk mengabaikan itu dan melihat keluar dari jendela. Dilihatnya ada papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Kota Kuoh'. Tak disangka… kalau dia daritadi sudah tertidur selama 5 jam dan hampir sampai di stasiun kota Kuoh.

10 menit kemudian…

10 menit sudah berlalu dan mereka sekarang sudah sampai di stasiun kota Kuoh. Mengetahui itu, para penumpang pun segera turun dan keluar dari kereta atau kalau tidak mereka akan terkunci di dalam.

Ryou dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah keluar lalu memanggil taksi dan masuk kedalam. Taksinya lalu segera berangkat menuju tujuan mereka, yaitu rumah baru mereka yang dekat dengan SMA Kuoh dan daerah perbelanjaan serta kantor baru tempat ayah Ryou bekerja.

Seperti biasa, Ryou melihat keluar lewat jendela lagi dan untuk kali ini, dia sesekali membuka ponselnya dan melihat pesan yang dikirimkan oleh teman-temannya sejak dia tertidur tadi. Banyak sekali notif pesan yang dia terima.

Dia kaget sebentar ketika melihatnya, lalu dia membuka satu persatu pesan itu sambil tersenyum dan tertawa ketika melihat semua pesan dari teman-temannya.

"Ryou, kita sudah sampai di rumah baru kita."

Ucapan dari ayahnya itu menyadarkan Ryou dan dia lalu melihat ke jendela. Dia bisa melihat sebuah rumah yang berukuran normal yaitu berlantai 2 dan penampilan rumahnya benar-benar normal seperti rumah-rumah lainnya.

Dia lalu keluar dari mobilnya dan tak lupa juga membawa barang bawaannya. Sementara itu, ayahnya memasukkan dulu mobilnya dan memakirkannya ke halaman parkir rumah itu. Setelah selesai memakirkan mobil, ayahnya Ryou keluar dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan diikuti oleh istrinya dan anaknya, Ryou.

Setelah berada di dalam rumah, mereka lalu menentukan dimana kamar mereka. Ryou kebagian kamar atas di lantai 2, sedangkan orang tuanya di lantai 1. Ryou agak kesal karena dia harus naik dengan membawa barang bawaannya itu untuk ke kamarnya sendiri tapi dia tidak bisa protes karena nanti bisa dianggap anak durhaka oleh orang tuanya.

Ryou yang membawa barang bawaannya ke lantai 2 untuk menaruhnya kedalam kamarnya akhirnya sudah sampai di lantai 2. Masih dengan perasaan kesal, dia memasukkan kunci dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Pemandangan yang dia lihat… tidak berbeda sekali dari kamarnya dulu. Dia lalu mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di kopernya itu dan merapikannya serta memasukkannya ke tempatnya. Setelah selesai, dia lalu kembali ke bawah.

Setelah berada di bawah, dia tidak melihat orang tuanya. Mungkin mereka sibuk di dalam kamar untuk urusan merapikan barang bawaan yang ada di koper dan yang lainnya. Dia lalu berteriak kepada mereka karena dia ingin keluar sebentar.

"Ayah, ibu! Aku keluar sebentar ya!"

"Ya Ryou, jangan pulang malam-malam dan hati-hati dijalan!"

"Ya!"

Setelah selesai mengatakan itu, dia pun melangkah ke pintu rumah dan tak lupa memakai sandalnya lalu membuka pintu rumah.

"Haah… aku bosan. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa mengisi kebosananku."

Ryou memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat untuk mengisi kebosanannya saat ini karena dia sudah tidak memainkan The World R:2 lagi. Saat ini dia jalan-jalan tanpa arah dan tujuan, sambil menghela nafas dan memasang tampang bosan serta tampang dingin.

Tak disangka-sangka, dia tiba-tiba berada di taman, tepatnya taman kota Kuoh. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya ketika mengetahui itu sebagai tanda bingung, lalu dia memutuskan untuk memutari taman ini untuk mencari hal yang menarik baginya.

Tapi anehnya… instingnya mengatakan kalau ada bahaya yang mendekat. Ryou menjadi agak ragu serta takut ketika mengetahui itu. Tapi rasa penasaran tetap memaksanya untuk mencari tahu apa bahaya itu dan untuk sesaat… dia melihat seorang perempuan.

Ya, perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang mengenakan pakaian BDSM serta sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam pekat. Ryou gemetaran ketika melihat itu, karena di depan perempuan itu… terlihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersimpah darah.

Darah bercucuran dari tubuh laki-laki itu, laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata coklat. Ryou lalu mundur perlahan-lahan tapi sepertinya kesialan sedang menghinggapinya.

Krek!

"Siapa itu?!"

Kaget! Itulah ekspresi Ryou saat ini. Dia ketahuan hanya karena tak sengaja menginjak sebuah ranting kayu yang suaranya bisa membuat perempuan aneh itu mendengarnya.

Perempuan itu langsung terbang. Yap, dia terbang menggunakan sayap itu untuk mengejar Ryou yang menjadi dalang suara itu tadi. Ryou yang mengetahuinya menjadi ketakutan, badannya gemetaran ketakutan.

Kedua kakinya tidak bisa bergerak, begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya saat ini.

"Sial! Bergeraklah, tubuhku!"

"Hmp, kau harus mati karena sudah melihatnya, manusia rendahan."

Yap, itulah kata-kata yang dia dengar dan dia bisa melihat jelas kalau perempuan itu sekarang berada di atasnya sedang terbang sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tombak cahaya dan menargetkannya kepada Ryou.

' _A-Aku bisa terbunuh…!'_

 **[Bangkitkan… bangkitkan kekuatanmu…]**

' _K-Kekuatan…?'_

 **[Ya, bangkitkan kekuatanmu. Kekuatanmu dulu… kekuatan dari Terror of Death… wujud sebenarnya dari Terror of Death.]**

' _Terror of Death… itu hanyalah kekuatan di dalam game! Tidak bisa digunakan untuk saat ini!'_

 **[Saat ini… kekuatanmu bisa digunakan. Panggillah, teriakanlah…! Panggil dan teriakkan namanya…! Namanya adalah…]**

"… Rebirth Gear!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, penampilan Ryou berubah. Baju dan celanananya berubah persis seperti wujud karakter gamenya yaitu Haseo. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah penampilannya saat memakai perubahan terakhir atau Xth Form.

"I-Ini…"

Tanpa basa-basi setelah mengetahui kalau ada bahaya yang mengancamnya, dia langsung mengarahkan kedua DG-X-nya atau Dual Gun versi Xth Form itu ke arah musuhnya.

"Tembak."

Bang-bang-bang-bang!

Seketika, musuhnya terluka. Mengetahui itu, musuhnya pun kabur tapi Ryou yang tidak membiarkan itu mencoba terus menembakinya tapi tidak sampai. Ryou merasa kesal akan itu tapi dia menghiraukannya.

"Sekarang… kenapa penampilanku sama dengan karakter gameku, Haseo?"

 **[Maaf, ini adalah Sacred Gearmu.]**

"Skeith, apa itu kau dan apa itu Sacred Gear?"

 **[Ya, ini aku avatarmu saat di The World, Skeith. Sacred Gear adalah sebuah berkah yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu oleh Tuhan. Dikatakan ini juga adalah senjata dan ada sekitar 13 Sacred Gear yang diduga bisa membunuh Tuhan.]**

"Apa? Kau bercanda kan? Mana ada sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

 **[Tidak. Ini adalah bukti nyatanya, maafkan aku, Master.]**

"Begitu ya? Sudahlah. Hm?"

Tiba-tiba, Ryou bisa merasakan adanya kehadiran orang lain tapi auranya berbeda dengan manusia. Mengetahui itu, Ryou pun segera menyembunyikan dirinya dengan meloncat dan naik di atas pohon.

Di depan laki-laki yang tengah tergeletak itu, tiba-tiba muncul seorang perempuan berambut panjang bersurai crimson atau merah darah. Ryou hanya terkagum sejenak ketika melihat itu. Ini semua benar-benar di akal sehat dan pikiran manusia biasa.

Dan itulah… kebangkitan dari seseorang yang dikenal sebagai Terror of Death di The World. Keterlibatannya bersama para makhluk supranatural itu, akankah merubah hidupnya lagi dan menempatkan dia kedalam bahaya? Entahlah, tapi satu hal yang pasti… dia sudah bangkit kembali.

* * *

 **Pojok SBS**

 **AN : Hai-hai~ Kembali lagi dengan saya, author newbie yang selalu dibully~ Kali ini saya buat fanfic baru lagi. Yaitu .hack x DxD! Anti-mainstream? Semoga saja dan kenapa harus DxD? Hm... menurut author sih, karena alurnya sudah diingat dikepala jadi ya gitu deh. Tehee~ *blink***


End file.
